Hide and Seek
by TracyCook
Summary: An innocent game of Hide and Seek becomes not so innocent due to Tawni's "Tactics". Another one shot!  A Tawni/Sonny fic. Tonny! Femslash! R and R


Hide and Seek

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: T

Authors Note: Another one shot idea. Please read my fic Reunion, I need some feedback on it. I kind of am enjoying writing it a lot. Of course this is my 12th fanfic for this couple so if you love it feel free to read my others! On with the fiction! Or reality… but probably not.

Hide and Seek

"Ready or not, here I come!" Sonny shouted out before uncovering her eyes, only to be met with an equally dark room

As she started to walk throughout the room she slammed into something hard. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" the brunette wailed out as she grabbed onto her leg. _'Okay maybe hide and seek in the dark would have been smarter in a less cluttered room than the prop house…'_

Stumbling over props that were scattered around the room she reached out her hands in order to feel in front of her for the walls, tables, and of course the random things like giant purple cacti.

Her ears were perked as she was trying her hardest to hear any of her cast-members breath, or movements, but the entire room was completely silent. She for a moment wondered what Marshall would do if he found out what they were currently doing.

Suddenly the fingers of her right hand grazed against something soft. For a moment she thought that it was a prop and she pressed her hand against it as she continued through the room. Something odd occurred though, a hardness formed beneath her hand and right after she felt hot breath against her neck and heard the words "Guess, I'm it… You could have just tagged me."

'_Tawni? TAWNI! OH MY GOD WHAT DID I TOUCH?" _She thought frantically as her face turned a bright red. Deep down Sonny knew what she had touched, but she tried her hardest to deny it internally. Luckily the lights were off so no one had to witness her mistake or the blush on her cheeks. _'At least Tawni didn't kill me… Wait? Did she flirt with me?'_

"Sonny got me you guys! So find new hiding places, and Zora, no hiding in the vent!" It was a rule that they stated every time they played the game, because it was an unfair advantage.

"Ahhh!" was the displeased reply.

The blonde began counting holding her manicured hands only partially over her eyes, it was not that she cared to cheat, it was that she did not care to play the childish game in the first place. _'Still, it has been pretty eventful.' _As she thought this she bit her bottom lip and remembered the hand against her skin. She decided a little cheating may be worth it after all. Just not to win the game.

Blue eyes peeking through her now opened fingers she glanced around the room. She had fairly good vision thanks to her contacts and was able to see people when they moved. Sonny helped her out by wearing a red dress today.

Tawni watched as Sonny disappeared into the photo booth. Laughing a little to herself she covered up her eyes again coughed and said "Eight, TEN!" They all would have complained if not trying to conceal their hiding places. One second was not worth it. "Ready or not, here I come." Her tone was a bit lower than usual and slightly seductive.

The blonde did not head directly into the photo booth; she did not want to seem to be cheating. Instead she stumbled around the room for a few minutes intentionally not tagging anyone.

Finally after approximately five minutes she wandered into the booth. A smile spread across her features as she heard Sonny take in a breath. _'She really sucks at this game… Even if I hadn't cheated I would have found her.' _

Sonny was busy trying to hold her breath and hide in the small space. She was a bit surprised that the diva had not already tagged her.

Trying to make it as agonizing as possible she moved her face closer to the brunette's their lips were only a few inches apart, and again Sonny took in a breath of air. You would think that she would try and be more secretive. _'Maybe it was a different type of gasp?' _This thought only fueled her on as she then straddled the brunette's lap.

Sonny had the urge to scream, to say anything, to tell Tawni she found her, but for whatever reason she did not say a word. She simply sat there looking up at the silhouette of her friend, her body heating up.

"Now what do we have here?" Tawni asked in a teasing whisper as she reached her manicured nails up to brush against the other girl's long neck. A shiver and a soft sigh was the only response, even though the brunette knew that she had been found she did not know what to say. Obviously the right thing would be to take her turn, but she was too shocked and slightly excited.

'_But why am I excited… I have a boyfriend. And she is TAWNI! The most selfish best friend I've ever had… what best friend says "She's my best friend, I meant everything to her." When you are lost? I am being ridiculous.'_

Just as Sonny was about to speak up and put an end to this strange game those nails ran down over the top of her clothed breast, and her voice came out a mere squeak. Her eyes fluttered and she bit down hard on her lip to prevent herself from giving the diva any satisfaction in her actions.

Tawni had heard her friends squeak and the simple fact that she was still sitting beneath her and had not protested was enough to urge her to continue.

Running her nails lower she grazed the tips over Sonny's nipple feeling the nub immediately harden beneath her fingers. Even through the darkness she could see the beautiful girl lean her head back against the wall of the photo booth.

She wanted to hear more of the precious sounds escape the brunette's beautiful lips so gently she squeezed onto her breast before kneading it with her hand. This got her exactly what she wanted. Sonny shuttered and let out a soft moaning sound.

Blushing even brighter as the sound passed her lips Sonny's eyes snapped open in realization of everything. She could feel the guilt now, tenfold. Her friends were outside, her boyfriend was in the other room, and this was her best friend who also happened to be a female. She should not be enjoying this. _'But god… this feels so amazing…' _

"Did you leave Tawn?" Nico shouted out from the dark. He would not have wanted to give up his hiding place, but he knew what happened last time they played the game.

It went similarly with every game they had ever attempted to play. The blonde would tell them she would join in after hours of begging, and then she would bail out on them mid-game. It was an irritating feature of the girl.

"Shucks, I guess it's time to play the game." Tawni whispered against Sonny's lips, her hot breath rushing against the brunette's. "And this was so much more fun."

Though she did not want to admit that she agreed with her the brunette could not bring herself to deny it either, not with those sweet pink lips so close to her own. She wanted to kiss them so badly that it disgusted her and made her hate herself.

"I'm still here! I got Sonny." As she said it she stood up and smiled proudly as she headed out of the room.

"Aww man are you two just going to continue to get each other? We wanna play too!"

'_If I have my way, yes.' _Tawni thought with a smile.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: I hope this one didn't suck. Lol I can imagine they are starting too, but I am running out of inspiration, also people aren't really seeming into any of my latest fics for this couple. :( Sucks. I love the incouragement! I will be adding chapters to my other stories, or trying too. Even for other couples… maybe, today. So hope y'all read them, and read my other Tawni/Sonny fics and review! :p It makes my day.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
